When the Sun Has Gone, I See You
by Forbidden
Summary: Ganza comes back to Irontown to return to Eboshi...but to find that it's too late. Sequel to In the Moonlight I Felt Your Heart


When the Sun Has Gone, I See You...

A/N: Sorry for not putting this up sooner! I know you were probably expecting it a lot sooner like in November or December but then I had a lot to do during the year and now it's summer vacation and I had summer school... If you haven't read the prequels to this story: If Only You Loved Me and In the Moonlight I Felt Your Heart then I suggest you read those first in ORDER! I wonder if anyone even remembers this fic exists...? o_O

Ganza stared at the great Fortress before him. It's been four years since he has stepped foot into Irontown. He could smell the familiar iron come from the city before his eyes. Through all his wanderings and great adventures, he would never forget the place where he had true meaning in his life...and fell in love with the most beautiful angel of the heavens.

He sighed.

            'Will she remember me?' He thought. 'Will she return my feelings this time?'

~~~

            Eboshi at her dinner silently, knowing that something important was missing. The door opened and footsteps came her way.

She turned her head to see who has entered.

            "Where have you been?!" She snapped at the man. "I've been worried for the entire day!"

The man merely smirked.

            "And what is that behind your back?" she asked.

He brought out an assortment of different colored flowers that could only be found in the forest.

Eboshi bit her lip, feeling a little guilty.

His smirk grew wider as he handed them to her.

She sighed.

            "Oh Daisu, you shouldn't go out so early in the morning just to look for flowers. It worried me when I don't know where you are!"

He grinned.

            "But flowers as beautiful as these are still unworthy for you."

Eboshi smiled.

            "Oh, what did I do to deserve you?"

            "Actually, the question should be: What did _I_ do to deserve _you_?" He corrected.

She laughed.

            "You don't deserve me at all!" She joked.

            "Well I got you anyway, one way or another!"

She laughed harder.

~~~

Ganza walked through the streets, seeing many new face and none familiar when...

            "Ganza! Is that you? Ganza!" A female voice was calling to him.

He turned his head to see a few old friends running towards him.

            "Toki!" He shouted, seeing the first person he recognized.

            "You came back!"

            "We thought we'd never see you again!"

            "Why did you leave?"

They asked him all sorts of questions he couldn't answer.

            "I wish to see Lady Eboshi," he said.

            "Oh, she told us not to disturb her," Toki replied. "But I'm sure she'll accept seeing an old friend!"

the two set out to Eboshi's home.

            "You won't believe how sad Eboshi's been since you left!" The woman said. "But when she met Daisu, she began to smile again."

            "Daisu?"

            "Yes, he came a year ago," she replied. "Since Irontown has become famous, men begged our mistress to marry them. She refused them all but Daisu was sounded and we cared for him. They soon fell in love and married."

Ganza's heart sank deeply.

            'So this is what I get for leaving my dear mistress for four years...' He thought to himself.

Toki noticed his expression change drastically and stopped him.

            "Are you all right, Ganza?" she asked, worried.

            "I--I don't think I will see Lady Eboshi after all," he replied. "I'm having a stomachache...I need rest."

            "Oh! Alright, you can stay with me and Kohroku," Toki offered.

            "That's alright, I don't want to be any trouble," he said.

            "Are you sure, Ganza?"

            Of course, Toki," he gave a forced smile. "I've been traveling by myself for four years; I can take care of myself."

~~~

Later after the sun had set, Eboshi went outside onto the rooftop of where her rifle makers worked.

            "Oh, what a beautiful night," she said to herself. 

She sighed as she remembered the nights she shared with Ganza on that rooftop, stargazing.

            "You were such a good friend to me, Ganza," she breathed. "I wish you didn't leave me..."

She looked around at the newly grown forest.

            'It's so beautiful... To think, we were going to destroy it all those years ago...' she thought.

As her eyes wandered, they landed on a familiar figure leaving through the twon gates.

            "I wonder who that is..." The Lady muttered under her breath.

She squinted to get a better look.

She then realized that she was not just staring at a familiar figure, but a very old friend.

            "Ganza! Ganza!" She shouted, but of course he couldn't hear her.

She ran to the gates as fast as she could, but by the time she got there, he was gone....

I loved you once or twice,

But you were unaware

I turned my head away,

But you still didn't care.

My heart was broken then

You did not seem to know

I turned my head towards you

And saw why it was so.

You do not love me now;

You loved me not before,

And since that is the truth,

I give my heart no more....

A/N: That's it, that's all! Yeah I wrote that poem. When I first started this series, I was 13. Now I'm 14 and a half! NOOOO! I WANT TO STAY YOUNG FOREVER!!!! Anyway, R&R! At least one person please? Yeah, yeah...I know... How could I do that to Ganza? Well because he left and gave up on Eboshi before she could even discover if she could grow to love him too! But hey, he was...sad....


End file.
